


Grades

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver gets a good mark on an essay. Good for him. And Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornzcupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornzcupcake/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Oliver leans back on his hands, glassy eyes falling shut, blocking out the ceiling. He needs a minute to just _bask_ in it, all the perfect sensations. He can feel the soft, spongy tongue running along his underside and the dull teeth lightly scraping his shaft. The hot, tight walls around his cock are making him shiver in ecstasy, and every time Percy sucks, Oliver thinks he’s died and gone to heaven.

He forces himself to crack his eyes open and look down again, down the sweaty curve of his bare stomach, down to where his trousers are open. He had Quidditch practice before he got to tell Percy the news—show off his essay—a perfect ‘O’—thanks to the tutoring of a certain Prefect. That left him psyched and aching for the fruition of their bet: Oliver’s reward. A part of him didn’t think Percy would follow through, even though he did get a nice ten-minute make-out session for his last ‘E’ on a Transfiguration paper. When he’d suggested escalated stakes, he was prepared to get a ‘no.’

Instead, he’s got Percy’s moist lips around his cock, swallowing him to the base and sucking hard. And here Oliver always thought Percy was a virgin. He might still be—perhaps he’s been reading up and studying hard at giving head. Right now, it doesn’t matter. He’s bobbing up and down on it with his pretty, pale lashes drawn down, cheeks flushed bright to match his freckles. He’s still got his glasses on, lingering a millimeter too far down his nose, but otherwise, he’s in nothing but the collar.

For the duration of this blowjob, (and the brief period before it where Oliver took him for a walk on all fours around their dorm room) he’s Oliver’s pet. Oliver bought the collar specially for this. He loves the way the loose, black faux-leather looks against Percy’s pale skin, lightly freckled all down his lean body. His back has a beautiful curve to it, delicate fingers on the rough fabric over Oliver’s knees, legs and ass on the ground next to Oliver’s bed, between Oliver’s legs. Oliver doesn’t know how fast the clothes will go on after, but he’s really hoping for a proper, long look. They’ll have to make another bet after this, although Oliver doing well academically is getting less rare, and there aren’t that many tests left to go.

“Mmn, fuck...” Oliver grits his teeth as Percy slips off the end, trailing his tongue along it and nipping lightly at Oliver’s balls. Oliver’s still hard as a rock, leaking at the tip. He reaches down to pet Percy’s hair, running his fingers through the soft, red strands, tugging them lightly back. Percy glances up through his lashes and pushes his glasses back up his nose. Oliver moans, “Good boy...”

Percy smiles, blushing harder. He doesn’t say anything, because dog’s can’t talk. Half the point of having him being a pet is so he can’t stop to scold Oliver for being silly. As much as Oliver adores Percy’s voice and everything it says, he needs a few minutes to just think with his dick. Right now, his dick really wants to be inside Percy, and Percy knowingly pulls back to kiss the head. It’s taking everything Oliver has to not just shove him down and fuck his pretty face.

Another bet. Hopefully. Someday. Oliver’s going to graduate with nothing but ‘O’s if this keeps up, and Puddlemere will have to take him. Or maybe the Cannons. Someone. The important thing is: Percy’s opening wide and slipping back down his cock, humming gorgeously around it.

 _Fuck_ , he’s hot. How could he be a virgin? Who wouldn’t want to fuck that tight ass? And yeah, Oliver’s just going to assume Percy’s tight, because he’s always been a tight-ass personality-wise. Oliver snickers to himself at his own bad joke. But somehow Oliver’s the only one who seems to take much interest in Percy, other than Penelope, who never lasted, probably because Oliver’s bigger and better and basically told Percy flat out to dump her...

And now he’s got Percy’s perfect mouth sucking away on his cock, and Oliver’s petting Percy’s head like a dog and trying desperately not to come. It’s over when he comes. He wants this to go on forever. But Percy’s as good at this as he is at everything, delicious and wonderful and _so fucking hot_ , sucking on Oliver’s big, hard cock for all he’s worth...

Oliver sees stars when he comes, eyes rolling back in his head and fingers fisting in Percy’s hair, hips straining not to buck forward. He can feel the orgasm rushing through him, and Percy stays on, letting it all spill down his throat. Oliver wants to apologize and pull off. Instead he keeps going, going, right in Percy’s mouth. When he’s done he watches Percy swallow, breathing heavy.

Then he collapses backwards on the bed, needing a second to come down from the high.

Percy slips off. Oliver glances down to see him licking his lips and pushing his glasses back up again. Percy lightly fingers the collar and says quietly, “I didn’t think you were actually going to get an ‘O.’” Now he’s back to mildly frowning, probably ridiculously embarrassed. And maybe hard? Oliver wants to check. He wants to do something about it.

He pushes back up on his arms and says, “I had a good teacher.” Percy stifles a snort. Grinning, Oliver lightly pushes his shoulder back, and Percy doesn’t cover his lap in time to hide his upright dick. The red curls at the base make Oliver salivate.

He says thickly, “We should do another bet.”

“Another?” Percy raises an eyebrow, looking a little skeptical, a little disbelieving. “You... you want to do that again...?”

Oliver shakes his head. “Something else.” He licks his lips. “Maybe I could... maybe, ah, if it’s not too much... I mean you can say no, obviously...”

“You’re not taking me for a walk outside our dorms,” Percy says stiffly. Oliver tries not to moan at the mental image of that, shaking his head.

“No, you don’t have to be a dog next time, although I still think that’s totally hot. I was thinking maybe we could, ah... have, like... sex...” Scratching the back of his head, he adds too quickly, “Ah, you know what I mean. Like, full on sex. Like, me on top of you in bed, like romantically or—well, I guess that wouldn’t be romantic, but can I win myself a dinner first somehow, maybe? Like, a chance to take you out for dinner, I mean.”

Percy blinks, looking surprised. In the absence of a ‘no,’ Oliver suggests, “That History of Magic essay at the end of the month—help me study for it?”

Cheeks somehow flushing even deeper, Percy asks, “Do we have to wait that long?”

Oliver’s grinning like he’s just won the World Cup. He shoves Percy’s shoulder again, making Percy move back, so he has room to slip to the floor between Percy and his bed.

He pulls Percy promptly into his lap and asks hopefully, “Can I reward you for your ‘O’?” Even though Percy always gets them.

Smiling like the sun, Percy says, “Yes,” and kisses him.


End file.
